cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at the Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. Dib can be categorized as the "foil character" of Invader Zim; he contrasts Zim, sharpening their respective characteristics. Dib and his sister Gaz are the only children attending Skool who know Zim is an alien, but only Dib seems affected by this and even becomes obsessed with the idea of exposing Zim. Fortunately for Zim, Dib is unpopular at School, and none of the other children will even listen to what he says, let alone believe what he is saying. Dib quickly became Zim's greatest enemy, and will stop at nothing to deter him from conquering the Earth. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Dib appears as a collectable Master Model in the handheld version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, replacing GIR in the console version (although GIR himself is also playable in the handheld version). Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Dib appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Dib got summoned by Jimmy, along with Zim, to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. Dib sided with the Syndicate because Zim was with the heroes. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good. However Dib along with the other villains, turned on the heroes and took control over the Vessel of Portentia and fought the heroes. However they were defeated and left stuck in space. Dib special weapon is a balloon cannon. Dib has the ability to shoot balloon out of his cannon and trap the enemies for a limited time, although still long time, in a balloon. They then can be killed with one hit. The move however doesn't work on the bigger globs. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Dib doesn't appear as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. However he did appear in the "Days of Future Past" art where he was one of the character who had been apprehended. Dib also appears as the Halloween Costume for Zim. He dressed himself completely as Dib, although some charastics in the face belong to Zim. He does this along with GIR who then is dressed as Gaz, and the VOOTY armor is a Pumpkin. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Dib appears as one of the many characters who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Gallery dib_render.jpg|Art of Globs of Doom dib.png|Dib in the "Days of Future Past" art Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Invader Zim Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Boss Category:Villains